


ART: Nemeses

by orphan_account



Series: Even My Henchmen Think I'm Crazy [1]
Category: Jonathan Coulton - Fandom, Nemeses (Song)
Genre: Gen, M/M, heart shaped muschroom clouds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those hero/villain dynamics always seemed to intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Nemeses

[Nemeses - Jonathan Coulton](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gX2eEICejB0)

_It’s an amazing smile  
Even the suit has teeth  
Everything flash and guile  
And nothing underneath  
Except a small black heart that no one sees but me  
I’ve been watching, I can see you start to wonder_

  
  



End file.
